The Vixen of the Violin
by Native-Ink23
Summary: Since the Concour participant's have the ensemble for the opening of the festival. What will Kaho do now? Well our chairman, Kira Akihiko has some thing's planned for our violinist. Kahoko is now in world wide famous music competition with world wide known musicians. Thankfully with Kiriya and two adopted orphans by her side cheering her on. summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for canceling my other story, but here is a story that is very much related to it. Enjoy! **

**The Vixen of Violin**

**Summary:** What is our Kahoko going to do now that the Concour is over and the other concour participants have the grand festival opening, that sadly Hino won't be a part of. Well, let's just say our chairman, Akhiko Kira has some things planned for her. Kahoko** has** to be in another music competition called 'Grand Prix'. It's where she and some other students with some famous titles from around the world compete, for the hundred thousand dollar prize in the musical competition. That Seiso Academy desperately need's for they owe a lot debt. Lets also just say thing's will clearly get very interesting.

There will be Neo Romance's, jealously, drama, music of many different genre's and much more to come!

Fair warning, it has a C_inderella twist_, this story **will **also have multiple princes, and this is a** 'Neo** **Romance**' or in other turns a **Love Harem**; meaning their is no specific or definite pairing in the story.

If you would like to correct my grammar please do,**_ but _**please do it in a nice way. I don't want to read, "I don't like this story". "This story sucks." or "You should stop writing," or anything related along those lines.

**Edited and Written by VixenofViolin2**

**Beta Reader Wanted**

_I do not own La Corda Doro, for it all belongs to Yuki Kure. I just own the plot, ideas and nothing else, and what ever thing I put out, is definitely not correct. Now let's enjoy the story and don't forget. Review !_

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"All Concour participant's please come to the music meeting room at once," the male voice said through the speakers that were spread all over the school, allowing the entire school to know what was just said.

After that was announced a certain redhead violinist, Hino Kahoko started walking towards her destination. Once the female violinist arrived at her destination, she opened the sliding door only to be met with her invigorating senpai, Hihara Kazuki.

"Kaho-chan, what do you think is going to happen? You know, since the concour's are over." Hihara asked afar from his seat. "We will just have to wait and see what happen's, now won't we." Hino said in her usual cheery tone.

*Door open's*

"Hey guy's, sorry I am very late. You see I got lost on the path of life-" When Kanazawa-sensei was trying to make his usual oblique excuse's, about his common tardiness (_again),_ Hihara interrupted him with, "LIAR!" I sighed at the trumpetest outburst.

"Sorry guy's, but anyway I need to cut to the chase. You all should know that our Chairman Akhiko Kira, is here to announce something to you." When our lazy sensei was done talking and informed us about the chairmen, we turned our attention towards the man in the black suit.

"_That is the guy that_ I_ accidentally bumped into earlier," _Hino thought when she saw the self-effacing man come to the center of attention. Before he was about to talk he had Kanazawa hand out brochure's to us.

"It's almost time for the festival celebration of the hundred fiftieth anniversary of the Port opening. It's a very big event for the city. And I've decided our school will be participating."The chairman said this while the concour participant's were looking at the brochure's.

"The participant's in the competition will play as a ensemble at the festival's opening ceremony," Kira said before Tsukimori questioned, "As an ensemble?"  
"Yes, it's a good chance to raise the profile of our school," the steadfast chairman said, answering part of Tsukimori's question.

"All of us?" Yunoki asked, wondering who would be in the ensemble. "Yes." Kira then walked to the point where he was in front of Hino and said, "However... you are not needed."

* * *

**-Kahoko POV-**

I knew the chairman had something up his sleeve when he said 'you are not needed,' cause when the brochures were handed out, my brochure had a extra piece of paper with written words on it.

_Note~_

_Meet me in this very same room around Three o'clock sharp! Do not take my words for granted when I say "You are not needed." for it is all part of a act. So I suggest you play along, for your sake. _

So this is where I started playing along with his little act. I then got on my fake shocked face and then lowered my head, I then heard him say. "It's because you aren't able to perform at the level I require." When he said this I almost wanted to storm out of this room but it was all part of an act.

* * *

**-Normal-  
**

"It's because you aren't able to perform at the level I require."

When everyone heard the chairman's words, 'You are not needed,' they had shocked faces and some had irritated faces. Then the meticulous honor student, Yunoki said "I know that Hino-san may not have the level that you require. But dot you think you could have said this in a softer manner." Standing up for the poor redhead violinist.

Tschura then stood up with a irrepressible urge, he slammed his fist on the desk and yelled, "I will not put up with this! Also when she went all the way threw the competition." When Tschura was done with his outburst, the chairman just stood there with his unfazed demeanor.

"I have the final say on these things, and this is what I choose." He said these word's before he left, but when he was walking out the door he gave Hino a cold stare, warning her about the secretive note.

"I cant believe Kaho-senpai wont be able to play with us." Shimizu sullenly said. "He is right, with my current level I wouldn't be able to keep up with the rest of you guy's. I would only hold the rest of you guy's back," Kahoko said sullenly.

* * *

**-2:58 PM-**

The scarlet haired teenager, slowly opened the sliding door and peered inside to see if anyone was in there. When she saw the room was vacant, Hino walked in and just stood there in deep thought wondering why she was needed.

"If you are done day dreaming I would like to get down to business." The icy chairman said in his cold tone. "Sorry, I would also like to get down to the point."  
The violinist pointed out. "I brought you here secretly because I didn't want the other concour participants to worry about you. I want them to focus on the ensemble and only the ensemble."

_"Ouch."_ Kaho thought, "Well why do you not want them to worry about me?" Kaho said getting anxious about why he needed her there. "I want you to compete in another music competition called the 'Grand Prix.' I am sure you have heard of this before."... "No way!" Kaho yelled at him.

"You don't have a say in this, because I have already signed you up for the school. Besides, I already know who you are so stope hiding,"The chairman stated to the now shocked redhead, "N-Nani? What do you mean you already know who I am?" Kaho asked, a bit confused and scared.

"I know who you are, you are the one that hold's the title 'Vixen of the Violin' that is your name because people know you for your composed song, also for your stunning performances." Kaho was shocked beyond shocked, and then she lowered her head.

"Actually.. the 'Vixen of the Violin'.. is really my mother." Kaho said in a low voice. "I haven't seen my mother in about seven year's, so I don't know why you got my name mixed up with hers." Kaho added.

"Sorry I didn't know. But you are still going to compete in the competition." When the chairman said this, Kaho then looked up and shouted. "No way! There is no way I am going to compete!"

"To bad cause you are already signed up, and I didn't go through all this trouble to get your violin." When Kira said this Kaho looked at him with curiosity written all over her face. "You mean that you have my violin. My actual electric pink violin with six string's it's case and-" Kaho was cut off when the chairman interrupted her.

"Yes, now, I leave you here with my cousin, Etou Kiriya." When Kira stated this, the sliding door then opened revealing Kaho's nightmare.

"Hello Cherry long time no see." And then after he said this, two familiar little voices then yelled.

"Okaa-chan!"

* * *

** I hoped you liked the chap.**

**And don't forget, please Review!**

**Thank you for reading this it is very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry I wasn't able to update but life is life lol.

**Here is chapter 2 for The Vixen of the Violin!**

**Written by NativeInkHeart23**

_Disclaimer: Don't own La Corda Doro, but the plot and story belong to me._

**R&R**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Kahoko~**

"Hello Cherry. Oka-san!" yelled some fimiliar voices Kaho knew ever so well from the sliding door.

"Akira-chan, Tadashi-kun?.. Etou-kun!" Kaho exclaimed a bit wide eyed, before the six year olds -Akira and Tadashi- came up and latched onto her leg's, to show their affection.

"Well, I leave her in your hands Etou, and don't do anything stupid." Chairmen, Akhiko said with a stern tone before he left the teens in the classroom; to the female redheads aggrivation.

"You do know you pulled the move on me," Etou said with a smirk planted on his face. She could only scowl at his comment.. but it is true she did kiss him first.  
Kaho blushed with a slight frown on her face and her brows furrowed.

"Yes I admit I did, but I had know other choice now did I cause if I didn't kiss you, we would be in trouble now wouldn't we?" The redhead replied back to Etou's comment, with a blush and frown gracing her features.

The two twins Tadashi and Akira were looking up at their mother and father figure with warm and happy faces.

Tadashi is seven year old boy with a two-sided personality, he could be a sweet prince, and then all of a sudden he can be a cocky boy like Etou. He has scarlet red hair with a tint of purple, he also had redish-purple eyes like Etou; with tan skin like Etou, so Tadashi looked up to Etou as his father figure.

Akira is a beautiful seven yeear old girl who had scarlet red hair and golden eyes like Kaho, she also has creamy skin like her mother figure as well; and for her personality she was shy at first but once she warmed up to you, she acts like she knew you all her life.

"Well I'm not to sorry cause if we didn't meet.." Kaho then walked over to the twins and squated down to their eye level, "..I wouldn't of met my two babies," Kaho said affectionately while pulling them both into bear hug.

"K-Ka-chan I c-can't b-b-breath," Akira manged to squek out from her mothers grasp. "Gomen," Kaho said to her children.

* * *

_**~Flashback in Kaho's POV**~_

_The redhead violinist was street performing on her violin at a park that was located close to the school; she was coming to the climax of the song 'Eine Kleine' solo on her red violin._

_All the children were laughing and dancing around Kaho as she played the happy tune on her violin; once the song ended an applause was heard for the invigorating violinist. _

_"Arigatou Minna," (Thank you everyone) Kaho said before taking a bow, but when she stood back up she saw a guy staring at her, so she couldn't help but stare back at him with curiosity._

_He had wild red hair with tan skin, a red hoodie jacket unzipped and he also had a lime green shirt with green baggy pants with lots of pockets, and fit the outfit he had a violin case starpped to his back and some headphones._

_"Ya done checking me out yet," The guy said a bit to cooly, "W-What," Kaho said a bit flagstabbered, but that was pretty much all she could say in her embarrased state._

_"You wanna play a song with me?" He said with a smirk that made her almost wnt to shiver._

_"U-Um sure, what would you like to play?" Kaho asked watching him get his electric violin out of its case._

_"Ever heard of Explosive by Bond?" Etou asked while he was putting the shoulder rest on his electric violin._

_"Yes," Kaho said putting her violin in place on her shoulder. _

_Etou then put a plug in a jacket in his electric violin that conected to a little speaker that was on his belt. _

_"One two three four," when Etou got done saying 'four' they started playing the song with passion; then before they knew it they had a crowd gathering around them once again._

_Some teen girls then came to the croud and started bluhing before yelling a bunch of things: "Oh My Gosh is tht Etou Kiriyu!" _

_"It has to!"_

_"He is so much hotter up close!"_

_"But who is the tramp?" A girl said with venom in her voice, then all the other girls agreed by saying some incoherrent things about the female redhead._

_Kaho then thought "If they knew who I was they would be on their knees begging for an atougraph," But when Kaho thought this she accedintly hit the wrong note, but she soon recovered quickly._

_"Oi pay attention," Etou said not sparing the redhead a glance._

_"Once the song came to its climax an applause was heard from the crown to the two violinists. Kaho then walked over to her violin case and saw alot of money inside of it._

_"I should do this more often," Kaho thought before taking the money and started packing her violin in its case_

_"You're anot that bad on that violin," Etou said before giving Kaho his famous smirk. "You were'nt bad youself," Kaho said back in a nice manner._

_"Name's Kiriya Etou," Etou said. "Mine's Kahoko Hino." Kahjo said back._

_"Oi! What are ya doing talking to the Etou Kirya!" An angry mob of girls said while giving the female redhead some mad glares, for talking to their famous Etou Kiriya._

_"Run," Etou said before taking Kaho's hand and running into a full sprint with their violin in their other hand. "J-Joto!" (Wait) Kaho yelled before picking up her pace._

_While they were running Kaho noticed the mob of girls were gaining on them, she then got a idea she would soon regret; __Kaho then saw a corner of a building and then put her plan into action._

_Kaho put her back into the corner and pulled Etou to herself and then... crashed their lips togethar, making Etou's back hide them from doing this naughty (sexy) action._

_Kaho's eyes were shut tight and Etou's eyes were wide in shock, he then soon got the idea and smirked into the kiss, pouring passion into it making their lips move togethar in sync._

_While the angry mob of girls passed the kissing couple -thinking they were just someone else kissing- they failed to notice that it was the Etou Kiriya and Kahoko Hino kissing._

_While the girls stopped to scout the place, Etou then used his tounge to tap on Hino's lips begging for entrance, Hino then slowly (painfully slow) opened her lips to access Etou entrance._

_While they were doing this the mob of gilrs then saw a redhead rounding a corner -thinking it was Etou- and started to chase him at top notch speed__._

_Kaho then pushed Etou away a little -breaking the kiss- and panted from the lack breath, while staring into Etous wine depths with her brows furrowed blushing and a slight frown._

_Etou thought she looked hot._

_"You just couln't handle my charm could ya," Etou commented about the kiss making the female redhead blush._

_"Don't ever say anything about this. Onegai (please)" Kaho begged afraid what would happed if this got out, cause she would then have almost half of japan's female population chasing after her for kissing the famous violinist Etou._

_"Maybey I don't-" But Etou was cut off when a little hand tugged on Hino's white skirt._

_Hino then looked down to see two little kids looking up at both her and Etou with little purpleish-red eyes and teary golden eyes. _

_"C-Can you p-p-please h-help us?" The little girl sobbed out. _

_"Akira we don't need their help," the little boy scolded his sister._

_"Tadashi don't be that way, but miss can you please help us." The little girl named Akira asked in pleading tone._

_"Sure, so where is your Oka-san?" Kaho asked the young girl, but when she asked this the little girl lowered her head._

_"We don't have a mother, we belong to a adoption center, but we got lost from our group," the boy said cooly with his hands in his pockets._

_*Sigh* "So where did you last see your group?" Etou said before picking up the crying little girl Akira. _

_"We got lost near the water fountain." Tadashi said leading us to the water fountain. Once we arrived we looked around the park to see if we can see anyone else._

_But there was too many people, around that we couldn't tell who was who. "We need to attract attention." Etou said plainly._

_"And how do you suppose we do that," I asked still looking at all the other people. "Well I'll play violin, you watch and see if you can see the adoption group." Etou concluded._

_Etou then put his violin case on a bench and opened it getting his violin ready to perform. Etou then started playing 'Storm' by Vanessa Mae. _

_People stopped what they were doing, only to stare at the amzing violinist, Kaho stared at him as well thinking "He is amazing."_

_Etou then came to the climax of the song then an applause was heard for Etou and his amazing performance, then there was "Tadashi! Akira! Thank goodness you are all right." _

_A middle aged woman said before coming to a halt infront of us. "We are sorry," They both said apologizing._

_"Thank you for watching them and your names are.." She said asking for the teenagers names. "Kahoko Hino," Kaho siad before Etou said, "Kiriya Etou."_

_"Well miss Kaho and mister Etou if you ever want to visit little Tdashi and Akira just come visit the adoption center anytime!" The woman said before walking away with the children._

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

**Presesnt~**

"So how long do we have the kids this time" Kaho asked Etou wo simply said "Until tomorrow afternoon."

Etou and Hino have known the kids for about two weeks long since the day they met at the park, and they all have bonded real fast, they soon became a cute looking family.

"I see so are we gonna go to my place, or your place?" Kaho asked before standing up.

"Let's go to your place tonight, but we still need to talk about the competition." Etou said before sitting at a table. Kaho then walked over to him and sat down as well.

Akira and Tadashi sat down as well.

"So here is your violi-" But Etou was cut off when Kaho then reached over the table to snatch the black violin case out of his hands.

"I can't believe I have my violin!" Kaho said happily hugging her violin case.

"Alright there are going to be seven participants in all -including you as well- and there is going to be a instructor as well. The competition is going to be held in Tokyo. Also everything will be payed for, like hotel room and food. Also you will have provide your own clothes yadd yadda." Etou said in one breath.

"Thanks Etou," Kaho said not realy paying attention to the last part, but was to busy unpacking her violin.

The violin was a pink electric six string violin with some small rhignstones on the top, inside the violin case was a shoulder rest, two rosins and three bows, also some extrta strings and other utilities she needs in her case.

**(A/N: Violin pic on profile, you have to see it, it is soooo cool!)**

"Well shall we get going to your place?" Etou said breaking Kaho out of her gaze on her violin. "H-Hai lets go," Kaho said packing her violin up and standing up with the bored children.

Then they were off to Kaho's apartmant.

Once they arrived at the building which was forty-five stories tall, they went inside the lobby and walked towards the elevator. Once they got to the thirty-ninth floor they exited the elevator walking towards Kaho's apartment door, 1101.

Kaho searched for the keys in her bag, once she found the keys she unlocked the door with a *click*.

"The kids can sleep on the couch and you can have the guest bedroom." Kaho said while putting her bag on the grey granite counter top.

The apartment had three bedrooms two bathrooms and a spacious kitchen. The living room had two, four seater couches and two love bird couches in the color of blue. and the carpet was creamy while the tile was navy blue.

And across from the living room their was a wall filled with musical instruments such as: Violins, Violias, Flutes, Guitars, and a grand piano on the bottom, and near the piano their was a small room that could fit three people that had a glass door for the recording.

Akira and Tadashi took off their scarfs, caps, jackets and boots, putting them neatly on and under the coat rack. Akira and Tadashi then took a seat on the stools that were under the counter.

Hino then walked over to the kitchen and warmed the kids up some left over pizza.

"Ka-chan when do you have to leave to Tokyo," Akira said before the plate of surpreme pizza was set before her.

"She'll probobly be their for about half a year," Tadashi commented, Akira only gasped at the horror of never seeing her 'Ka-chan' for half a year.

"No.." Kaho said while giving Tadashi a stern look, he could only shrug his shoulders with a smirk, "I'll only be gone for about four months that's it." Kaho said reasurringly.

"And I'll be there to make sure your Ka-chan behaves," Etou said before wrapping his arms around Kaho's waist and pulling her into his chest and resting his head on her shoulder.

Kaho only blushed when he did this but soon got comofortable, she soon got used to Etous actions.

Kaho was wearing a black skirt with a two inch slit on each side and a red top that had sleeves that went a little past her elbow; showing part of her fore arms. With some black knee high boots.

Etou was wearing a button up blue shirt and some black skinny jeans with holes here and there.

"Alright you two Nao-chan will be here in about five minutes ok so be good." Kaho said getting her nice dark blue jean jacket on the hanger.

Nao was coming over to babysit the kids while Kaho and Etou went back to the school to meet the chairman and some other people about the competition.

"Bye guys," Kaho said with her violin case in hand (the pink one) with Etou right behind her, shutting the door.

* * *

_I really hoped you like the chapter!_

_You have to see the violin pick it is just so cool, but minus out the lady behind it, and the klady is soooo cool, her name is Anna Phoebe._

_She is a composer of many cool songs that is going to be in the story._

_Anyway Ja!_

_One Review = One Cookie sooo, REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I bring you chapter 3 for 'The Vixen of Violin!'**

**Written by NativeInkHeart23**

**R&R**

_I do not own La Corda Doro/Kiniro no Corda, this is fanfiction people no one on this site owns anything!_

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**Alot of you people are wondering what are the ages of the characters?**

_**Kahoko Hino 16**_

_**Kiriya Etou 17**_

_**Len Tsukimori 16**_

_**Ryoutoru Tschura 16**_

_**Shimizu Keiichi 15**_

_**Fuyumi Shouko 15 **_

_**Kazuki Hihara 17**_

_**Azuma Yunoki 17**_

_**Kaji Aoi 17**_

_**Kira Akhiko 20**_

_**Kanazawa Hiroto 22**_

_**Shinobu ? 19**_

_**Amou Nami 16**_

_**Mio 16**_

_**Nao 16**_

_**. .**_

_**NEW CHARACTERS!**_

_**Kaito Tsukiyomi 16**_

_**Jade Ryo 16**_

_**Yuuichi Komura 15**_

_**Hinata Hyuuga 15**_

_**Kamui Gackupo 17**_

_**Kukai Souma 17**_

_**Takashi Etou 49**_

_**Kakashi Hatake 22**_

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting the People.**

**Kahoko & Etou~**

"Nao just got to the apartment to watch the kids," Kaho announced to Etou while he was driving to the school in his grey Nissan Maxima. "Good," Etou said to Kaho before he parked his car.

The two violinists started walking towards the school in the freezing night air, it was cold enough that your breath was steam. Kiriya opened the door for Kaho, being the gentlemen he is and walked in right behind her heading towards the meeting room.

"I'm so nervious," Kahoko whined aloud in the hallway before they reached the door to the meeting room. "When are you not," Etou replied sarcasticly, which deserved him a whack to the arm from Kaho.

Kahoko and Kiriya opened the door to reveal many people of many instruments.

Kahoko saw a elder man walk towards her and give her the friendliest smile.

"Aah, you must be 'Kahoko Yukiyo Nakamura' the violinist in the competition?" A man in his forties said in english -who had a russian accent- walking towards Kaho and Etou with a cheerful grin on his face.

"I'm Takashi Etou, Etous grandfather," The elder man said before taking Kaho's hand and shaking it. Kaho only smiled back before saying, "It is very nice to meet you Mr Etou."

"Now come on so we can introduce you to the other competitors," The happy man said before walking towards a long table to where the other competitors were and some other people; including the chairman and Shinobu.

Kaho sat down next to Kira while Kiriya sar down next to her.

"Now that we are all gathered here why don't we go over some of the details of the competition, and then we shall introduce ourselves." Kiriya's grandfather said in a rather cheeful tone.

~After some details later~

"The competition will take place in a week at Tokyo, so I do hope you are prepared, also all expenses will be tooken care of such as lodging, food, traveling and other things." Takashi stopped to take a quick breath.

"The competition will be for four months long, and there are seven stages of the competition, and there will be a theme to go with it." Etou's Grandfather then sat down before saying.

"But before the actual competition starts, we are going to have a few ensembles and quartets from different schools to do a few perfomances. But after that, you kids -the actual 'Grand Prix' participants- will close the festival with a song, wich you kids will decide."...

**After the details~**

"Shall we all introduce ourselves?" Takashi said before sitting down, "Lets start with you."

**(In the 'Authors Note' below I will show you what they look like)**

A tall giddy guy with redish brown and lively green eyes stood up before anouncing, "Names Kukai Souma, and I am from America." The lad said with enthusiasm. _"He reminds me of Hihara-senpai," _Kaho thought.  
"I am in my senior year of high school, and I play the trumpet." The so called Kukai said in english before putting his thump up with a happy smirk.

Kaho only smiled at him when Kukai looked at her, and this didn't go unnoticed by Kiriya.

"My name is Kamui Gackupo and I am from London, I am also in my senior year of high school. And I play the flute," Kamui spoke in english in a sweet prince voice, he had long purple hair that was put into a high ponytail with straight side bangs and had deep purple eyes.

Kaho only thought, _"I pray in heaven that he isn't like Yunoki-senpai!"_

"Kaito Tsukiyomi, (Ikuto Tsukiyoma) I come from Russia and a third year in high school, and I play the violin," A guy said in english as well that had midnight blue hair with saphire blue eyes.

A man that had short yellow hair and tan skin with brown amber eyes stood up and said, "Name is Jade Ryuo, I come from Italy, and I am a third year, I also play the piano," With that said in english he sat down.

A young boy with silver white hair and lime green eyes stood up slowly, he yawned before saying in english, "My name is Yuuichi Komura, I come from Spain and I am a second year *yawn* and I play the cello."

After he said this a young fragile looking girl stood up before stuttering in english, "I-I am H-Hinata H-H-Hyuuga, I am a s-second y-year, and I c-c-c-come from J-Japan, I p-play the c-c-clarinet," The young girl said before sitting down suddenly, she had mid back midnigt blue hair and white eyes.

Kaho then stood up before saying in english, she had a British/German like accent, "My name is Kahoko Yukiyo Nakamura, I come from Germany, and I am a thrid year, and I play the Violin-" But Kaho was cut when the young man, Kukai then yelled.

"By chance are you the daughter of Yuriko Nakamura?!" (Yuriko Takagi) Kukai asked/yelled in english.

Kahoko stared at him for a few seconds before replying with a, "Yes, unfortunately."

"Then that means your the girl from the Trans-Siberian Orchestra!" Kukai yelled like he was starstruck. "I love the TSO!" Kukai yelled once again.

"Yes well as I was saying I come from Berlin, Germany and I play the violin." The redhead then sat down with a sigh of relief escaping her lips.

"Now lets have the teachers of the school stand for us please." Takashi said once again with his usual friendly smile on his face.

_"I think I could get used to Etou's grandfather,"_ Kaho thought liking the old mans friendly smiles that can make you feel welcomed at any time.

"I am Akihiko Kira, founder of Seiso Academy, and I am Kahoko Nakamura's sensei in this competition.'' The steadfast chairman announced to everyone in the room.

Kahoko then wondered to herself,_ "I wonder if he plays any instruments if he is a chairman of a music school." _

**~After the Meeting~**

"I didn't know you were from Germany, Cherry," Kiriya said with his hands behind his head as he was still sitting in the same spot he was before.

"Yep, was born there, and lived there for eleven years."

"And do you have something against your mom or something?" Kiriya asked with a slight frown and raised eyebrows. "Well kind of..." The redhead trailed off.

"What do you have against your mom," Kiriya asked interested.

"Well she left me with my aunt, Kiya Hino when I was about eleven years old, I have no idea why she abandon me, but when she did I decided to go to school at a place called 'Cross Academy' and thats how I joined the Trans-Siberian Orcestra."

Kaho then stared off into space, probobly thinking about the past, Kirya then asked, "How old were you when you started to play the violin?"

Kaho then put her finger to her chin in a thinking manner and answered Etou's question, "I was bout six years old. My mom taught me before she left me with her sister, my mom is realy amazing with the violin. Cause when I went to 'Cross Academy,' I found out that my mother was the previous violinist for TSO."

Before Etou could ask another question about Kaho, Kaho then asked, "What about you?"

"Well as you know I am a master in classical, and a four star composer in hip/hop and rap. After that a few people started recognizing me for my talents with the violin, but as you know I also major in a few other instruments." Kaho listened intently to Kiriya's talents.

"I see," Kaho said slightly amazed.

"Excuse me, I do believe we haven't met properly miss Nakamura," Kaho turned her head to see a violet haired male extending his towards her, which she gladly shook.

"Yes Gackupo-senpai." Kaho replied returning the gesture.

"Well my friend Kukai and I already are figuring out what we should play for the opening of the ceremony. We were wondering if you have any ideas?"

Kaho then put her finger to her chin in a thinking manner before saying, "How about 'In The Hall of the Mountain King?'

Kukai thought for a moment before saying, "That is an awsome song, plus it fits every Grand Prix's contestants instrument. I agree with Kahoko."

Kahoko blushed when Kukai used her full name, but then again in America you use your given name, she just got to used to Japan's traditions.

"Well were going to go and ask the tht other participants about the song you chose," With that said Kamui and Gackupo left to go and ask the others.

**. .**

**. .**

Kaho was out on the school roof, enjoying the icy night air.

"The comepetition will be in Tokyo in a week," Kaho said to herself out loud before giggiling.

"You sound stupid when you talk to yourself like that," A dark velvety voice murmed right in Kaho's ear.

"Yuno-" Kaho started thinking it was Yunoki up to his old tricks, but instead found, "G-Gackupo-s-senpai! What are you doing?!" Kaho asked/yelled.

"Shush or someone will hear your annoying voice," Kamui warned before backing up to let Kaho go.

"Y-You, Y-Your princ- Wait! You're not what people think you are," Kaho accused pointing a finger at him.

"You're not as dumb as I thought you are," Kamui remarked. "I'll take that as a compliment," Kaho said with a frown.

"Well I hope you make this competition more interesting," Kamui said while he had a piece of the redheads hair in his finger breathing in her soft cherry scent.

"Anyway, they said that you need to come back down to discuss some more things about he competition," With that said the velvet haired man walked away but stopped in his tracks at the door holding it open.

"Well don't stand there like an idiot, come on," Kamui teased waiting for the flushed redhead.

_"Oh God, are all purple haired flutists like this!?" _Kaho thougth before stomping past the smiling flutist.

**. .**

**. .**

"I see you decided to finally join us," The red eyed chairman groaned out.

"Hehe," Kaho nervously laughed while rubbing the back of her head.

"Well anyway. Um about the ensembles and stuff at the Grand Prix in Tokyo is the concour participants going to be performing there, cause I saw it in the brochure," Koaho asked the steadfast Chairman in Japanese.

"Yes, and they'll be surprised to see you there now wont they," the Chairman said before walking away to probobly go back home.

_"Oh Ya! How will the concour participants think of this?"_ Kahoko thought to herself beforte getting her jacket, getting ready to leave.

Kaho then stopped in the doorway tog rab her violin case.

"Excuse me your blocking the enterance," a cold voice stated.

"S-Sorry K-Kaito," Kahoko stuttered seeing who it was.

"Just don't get to comforatble in the Grand Prix," Was all the Kaito Tsukiyoma said before leaving.

"Just don't get to comfortable," Kahoko mimicked in a high tone. "I heard that," Kaho's blood went cold after she heard the other violinists voice.

"This will deffiantely be a interesting competition," a soft voice said from behind the oblivious redhead.

"Yuuichi, do you need some help with your cello?" Kaho asked being generous.

"No thank you, but I love hearing your music," the sleeping bishounin stated.

"B-But how do you know what my music sounds like? I haven't even played yet."

"I was here in Osaka when you played 'Ave Maria' in the Concours, I was also in the orchestra when you and TSO came to Spain." The cellosit explained.

Kaho's eyes widened before exclaiming, "Oh my gosh I remember you now!" Kaho exclaimed before saying, "You were the celloist that played the begining of 'Christmas Eve Sarajevo' when you were asleep!"

"Mhm," Yuuichi nodded with sleepy eyes.

"It's so good to see you again Yuuichi," Kaho said before pulling the sleepy boy that was about her height into a hug.

"It's good to see you as well Kaho-senpai, but I must be leaving, have a good night," Yuuichi Komura said before leaving as well.

"You ready to go back home Cherry it's already been three hours, I think we should relieve your friend from the evil clutches of Tadashi," Kiriya said while walking to the car, also having Kaho following him while giggiling about his past comment.

"Ya. Let's go home" Kaho said cheerfully.

**. .**

**. .**

(Kahoko and Kiriya arrived at Kahokos apt, and Nao left.)

"Oka-chan, Oto-san?" A small voice said trying to get her father and mother figures attention. Kaho and Kiriya were in the kitchen eating some salad and drinking some tea.

"Yes Akria?" Kaho answered the seven year old.

"Can we go for a walk tonight and get some hot chocolate at Jii-san?" Akira asked with puppy dog eyes.

Kahoko looked at Kiriya with a happy look, "I do have to pick up those extra strings I ordered at Manami's shop and it's still only 7 o'clock," Kahoko added putting Kiriya in the spot light.

"Taku, (jeez) Fine get ready," Akira squeled with glee while getting her brothers hand and having him follow her.

**. .**

**. .**

The family figure finally arrived at the music shop. Kaho opened the door, and of course the bell rang telling the store owner someone has arrived.

"Ohiyo Jii-san!" Akira shouted with glee before taking of her red coat and hanging it up. "Hello Akira-chan,Tadashi-kun" Takashi said in return in his usual welcoming tone.

**(I don't know his real name so I'm going to call him Takashi, and Jii-san means grandpa I think.)**

Akira and Tadashi found out that Takashi was their grandpa, and that their parents died in a car wreck; Takashi thought that Kaho and Kiriya would make great foster parents, Kaho only blushed a little.

Takashi made it to the back of the counter to get some hot chocolate, he knew that the children loved his hot chocolate.

"konichiwa Takashi-san," Kaho greeted before sitting down on the stool next to Akira and Tadashi while Kiriya sat on the piano stool.

"So Akira and Tadashi, how are your music lessons going?" The store owner Takashi asked, before putting two cups of hot chocolate, a pomegranite tea and two cups of coffee on the counter.

Akira grabbed her hot chocolate before saying, "Well for piano I can finaly play 'Kiss the Rain' by Yiruma. And for violin and viola I can only play 'Vocalise'." Akira sighed before hanging her head down low in embarrassment for thinking she wasn't very good at the 'violin'.

"Oi Akira, you are very good at the violin and viola, considering that you only started playing three weeks ago," Kaho sighed out before taking a swig of her pomegranite tea, trying to make the little girl all better.

"And for flute I can play 'Kiss the Rain' also," Akira announced feeling proud of herself, Akira loved the flute and piano the most.

"I see, You remind me so much of your mother, You have her red hair and joyful golden eyes, but what makes you remind me of her is your curiosity and joy," Takashi the storeowner said in a joyful voice.

"How about you Tadashi?" Takashi questioned.

Tadashi looked at his grandfather before saying, "Violin and viola I can play 'Rivers Flow in You,' and for piano I can play 'Clubbed to Death,' and Guitar I can play 'He's a Pirate.' Tadashi finshed and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

Tadashi's favorite instruments are probobly the guitar and violin out of all of them.

"Oi Kahoko, what instruments do you play?" Takashi asked with the cup of coffee in hand.

"Well as you know I play violin and I also play the viola, piano and a little bit of the flute and guitar." Kahoko finished before drinking the pomegranite tea in hand and sitting in Etou's lap who was sitting on the piano bench.

"That's right you get your musical talents from your mother, Yuriko Nakamura," Takashi finished with a grin.

"Mhm," Kaho didn't realy like being known for her talent just because of her mother, her father was also a pretty good musician, his name was David Garret.

Her mother is Japanese and her father was Germin, they first met at a concert togethar both being guest soloist. Her father David asked her mother Yuriko out to dinner and that was the night when Kahoko was made, and well the rest was history.

"How about you Etou?" Takashi asked implying to what instruments does he play.

"Well I play the violin, piano, guitar, viola and drums." Etou said sounding kind of board, but on the inside he hoped that Kahoko was impressed with his talent.

"Well isn't this a nice family of musicians?" Takashi said admiring all the great skills in this family. "You know, I'm getting a whole bunch of new instruments coming in this monday," Takashi paused to see if he had their attention, which he did.

"And I was wondering if you and your parents would like to tune them all?" Takashi smiled when he saw the two twins faces light up.

"Otou-san Oka-chan, Pleeeaaassssseeee!" Akira begged with those bif amber eyes that always got to Etou.

Etou could only glare at the eight year old who knew she could almost get away with anything with him. "Fine," Etou grumbled.

"Yes," Akira said basking in her victory while Tadashi just watched the entire scene with his purple-red eyes, Kaho could only try to hold in her giggles.

"Otou-san-" But Akira was cut off by Etou, "No whatever it is, no." Etou suddenly said with arms crossed, thinking she was going to ask to travel to Paris or ask him to buy Justin Bieber.

"I was only going to ask if you could play the piano for us?" Akira said with her lip sticking out and arms crossed.

"Fine," Etou had Kahoko get up from sitting on his lap so he could play properly.

"Any requests?" Etou said while doing a hand strecth similar to Tschuras. "Not really," Kahoko answered.

"Well here it is," Etou then started to play looking like a pro.

(A/N~He is playing 'Requiem for a Dream,' Dagmar Krug style.)

Akira had a smile on her face as she watched her father-figure play the dramatic, yet beautiful song. Tadashi watched with keen eyes making sure to learn his fathers movements.

Kahoko was leaning on the counter with arms crossed and eyes closed, listening carefully to the song.

Etou then got to a very hard part where he looked very focuesed on the piano as it were if it was just him in that room playing.

Kahoko smiled at her secret crush as he played the hard part, looking very focused, Kaho then thought, "He looks very handsome wheh he plays an instrument like that.

(1:22 is the 'hard part' of the song)

After Etou closed the song, Akira jumped on her father-figures lap and asked him to teach her the begining of the song it was the 'easy part' as she says.

"Uum Takashi-san by chance have my electric violins extra strings come in yet?" Kahoko questioned the elder man that was still behind the counter.

"I'm sorry but no, they will be here this tuesday though," Takashi said reassuringly.

"Ok, I'll be here then," With that Kaho told the kids to get ready to leave so they can go back to her apartment.

"Well thank you for the drinks Jii-san," Akira said before giving her granfather a hug, as did Tadashi.

"Well you four have a safe night," Takashi waved the to family who was walking out the door in there coats.

After the family left Takashi took the cups on the counter and put them in a sink before sitting down after he just closed the shop.

"I wonder if Kaho knows that her mother will be there for the Grand Prix?" Takashi said aloud.

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**A/N**

**What will happen with Kaho and her mother?  
What will the concour particiapants think of Kaho in the Grand Prixs opening ceremony!?**

**To many questions I know, so review, and the next chapter will be up!**

**Oh ya here are the OOC**

Kamui Gackupo~ He's on google and is from 'Vocaloid.'  
Kukai Souma~ He's also on google, but just older and is from 'Shugo Chara.'  
Kaito Tsukiyomi~ His mane is really Ikuto Tsukiyomi also on google and is from Shugo Chara.  
Yuuichi Komura~ He's also on goolge and is from 'Hiiro no Kakera.'  
Jade~ his name is just 'Jade' also on google and is from 'Angelique Abyss.'  
Hinata Hyuuga~ Is from Naruto Shippuden and is on google.

We all know how Kaho looks.

**Review Please!**


End file.
